1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switching circuit, a power converter, a battery charger, a vehicle, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to minimize electromagnetic induction noise produced from electronic equipment and reduce switching loss in switches, soft switching technology that causes switches to perform zero-voltage switching (ZVS) or zero-current switching (ZCS) is being researched.
Soft switching technology is also being applied to DC-DC converters to improve performance. The phase-shift technique is one DC-DC converter control technique that applies soft switching (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-239341).